


Love, Selfish Love

by orphan_account



Series: Lullabye [17]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Regression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, ageshifting, jealous!patrick, not ageplay, suspended disbelief, ugh I spend as long tagging these as writing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rockstar life continues. Patrick, Pete, and... daycare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Selfish Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombie-monster-thing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zombie-monster-thing).



> i've returned with my lazy two in one ways... I never know how long these are while writing them but I spent like three days on it so... The title is from Patrick's solo EP, truant wave, which is a bit of an odd record at times but generally enjoyable, and the precedent to soul punk which is one of my favourite albums ever. ANYWAY this is a mix of a prompt i got sent on tumblr about patrick and pete going to daycare, and one on here about patrick dressing pete up and being uh, kind of shitty. prompt me here/at saverockandsoulpvnk.tumblr.com and as always I love love love you all!!!

Pete took a deep breath. This was going to be a hard subject to broach without Patrick thinking Pete didn't want him, which wasn't an issue and would never be one. He sidled up to where Patrick was sitting on the couch, laptop on his knees, typing hastily.

Performing his typical ' _about to tell you something you won't like routine_ ' was the first step, so Pete snuggled into Patrick's side and nosed at his neck, mumbling lovingly. He liked to annoy Patrick enough that he spoke first, that way when they argued, he could say it was Patricks fault. If he could get an insult out of Patrick without verbal provocation, that was even better; he could act really hurt and use it as leverage to make Patrick oblige. _What_? It wasn't like Patrick wasn't just as sneaky and manipulative when he wanted to be. They were perfect for eachother.

When he started to twine his legs around Patrick and nearly sent the laptop flying to the floor, Patrick huffed and snapped. Because he was Patrick, he carefully folded the laptop shut and gently placed it on the side table, full of composure, before turning to Pete.

"Pete, what the fuck? I'm trying to work and you're being all... attention seeker-y. What do you _want_ , asshole?"  
Pete blinked, placing a hand over his heart. "Um, that _hurt_. You know I have issues with wanting attention and-"  
Rolling his eyes, Patrick shoved Pete's arms off himself, with a sigh. "Pete I'm onto you about that. You literally had that wikihow article about how to get what you want from a partner left open on my laptop, so you can't get away with your fake guilting me anymore," He said, dithering between triumphant and annoyed.

"Huh. So anyway, my favourite boyfriend, I was just thinking, don't get pissy before I have a chance to explain myself, but. Remember the whole wisdom teeth fiasco? And... our fight last month? I was just thinking, there should be somewhere for you to go. When you're small, I mean. A-and, anyway, I think it would be good for you, to socialise and stuff, and you would make friends properly and it's just, like, a safe place to hang out that's, y'know, meant for kids. I wouldn't make you go if you didn't want to, and you don't have to go that often, but I just thought it might be something to try?"

Patrick was silent for a moment, chewing his lip. Before he could speak, Pete rushed in again, panicking. "It's not for me, please don't get butthurt about me trying to get rid of you, it's for _you_. And I worry about how dependent you are on me - uh, when you're small. My ego loves it but I just want to know that you can be okay with other people, without me. Like, you could just _try_ one and if you hate it you don't have to _ever_ go again, and we could just keep the idea for emergencies but go one time so you know what's going on... I just worry about you and I thought it could be nice, okay, Lunchbox?"

There was a quiet whistling sound as Patrick sucked air in through his teeth thoughtfully. He looked up at Pete with big, trusting eyes and then nodded. "Okay, I'll. Yeah, okay. I just wanna try it one time and see, though. So, what, you wanna find a place for this week?"  
Pete beamed. "Yeah. I saw an ad for someplace that seemed good yesterday, that's what started me thinking. It didn't seem, like, super official or anything so I thought it might be cool to check out."

Patrick nodded, confidence growing steadily, and looked less startled and uncomfortable than he had at first. "Okay."

  
***

  
"Petey, I changed my mind, take me home, _pleaaaaase_ ," Patrick whined. He dug his heels into the ground like a stubborn pony and clung tightly to Pete's shirt.  
Ignoring the guilt he felt, Pete peeled Patrick's hand away.  
"Ricky, come on. We agreed we'd try it out, just once. Just see, and if you _hate_ it you can get them to call me and come home.

Patrick remained rooted to the spot outside the door of the homely looking building that housed his would-be daycare. With a roll of his eyes, Pete swooped him into the air and gripped tightly around his middle to stop him squirming away. Patrick proved excellent at aiming his feet, until Pete shifted him higher with his surprisingly strong little feet out of reach of painful places.

  
"Stop being a baby," Pete hissed, "Or it'll look like I'm a bad guy and they'll take you away." This was almost certainly a lie, but Patrick loved Pete and hated to be called a baby, so he went slack.  
"Good boy," Pete mumbled, pecking his ear and fussing with the zip of his hoodie. "You gonna go down or you wanna get carried in and make a bad impression?"

Clutching Pete tighter, Patrick whimpered pathetically. Obviously, he valued Pete higher than impressions.

Patrick reached out to ring the bell and then snuggled back into Pete's arm while he waited. When a kindly looking lady opened the door and smiled welcomingly at Patrick, he meeped and buried his face back in Pete's arm.  
"Aw, honey," She cooed, sounding like she hailed from much further south than Chicago, "First time here?"

Patrick remained motionless. "First time away from his family, or me, at all, really. I'm a family friend, but his parents are busy a lot so I guess I'm like his third parent," Pete added, at her confused look.

  
"I thought you looked a little young," the _and emo_ was unspoken, if it was there at all and not imagined by Pete.

"Thanks," Pete flashed a shit eating grin. "I'm Pete and, uh, this is Patrick - we rang earlier. He's very shy around strangers."

Patrick didn't respond, like he thought maybe if he clung to Pete long enough, Pete would cave and take them both home and promise never to let Patrick out of his sight again. It wasn't that implausible, when his eyes, shining with fear, peeked out from Pete's shirt, that Pete would just grab Patrick and run home, but he made himself stay put.

"I'm Gina. If y'all just follow me in here..."  
"Hi, Gina," Patrick squeaked, trembling a little as he peeped out from his refuge.  
Gina's eyes went round and sparkling as Patrick spoke. "Hey there, Patrick," she replied delightedly. "Are you excited?"  
Patrick had re-buried himself in the safety of Pete, but he nodded minutely.

"That's good, honey," She chatted as she lead them through a lobby and into a room that looked much like a school classroom, but the floor was covered in toys: a sandpit, slide, bookshelf, doll house - more bean bags than Pete had ever seen in his life. About ten kids were scattered across it, playing with the toys.

Patrick gaped as Pete set him down gently. He looked hesitantly around but didn't immediately dart into the melee. "Are you going now, Petey?" He whimpered, and Pete's guilt returned.  
"Yeah, baby. I just need to talk to Gina for five minutes, okay? Why don't you go play?"

Patrick shook his head furiously. "But I wanna-"  
Pete crouched down and took Patrick's hand. "Tricky, love, you know what we said. I'll be back in two hours, that's nothing, yeah? Go on."  
Patrick bit his lip but didn't cry, blinking up at Pete. "See you soon, Petey."  
"Bye, Rickster. I'll miss you!"

"Miss you too Petey," Patrick mumbled, sticking his thumb in his mouth. Pete tugged it out gently and ruffled his hair, mouth half upturned as Patrick shyly toddled towards the sandpit as if he'd forgotten how to walk properly with nerves. His thumb went back in his mouth, and out again when he saw Pete looking and giggled. "It'll drop off," Pete threatened. 

Pete hung around to finalise everything with Gina and fill in contact details and insurance - hoping they didn't check it and find it was for an adult man - and mumbled a quiet, "Look after him," as he left. She nodded seriously, and Pete stopped in the doorway to watch Patrick for a minute.

He was happily engaged in the sandpit, helping a little girl with corn rows to build a sandcastle. Feeling Pete's eyes on him, he looked up and waved shyly, and Pete left before he could change his mind.

  
***

Pete was slurping coffee in Starbucks loudly enough to annoy everyone around him when his phone rang. It was an unknown number, sending panic shooting down to his stomach.  
"Hello, is this P-" Started a familiar voice.  
"Yeah, it's Pete. Is Patrick okay? Did something happen?" Pete interrupted, panic driving his heartbeat faster.

Gina laughed. "He's all right. He took a little tumble and he won't stop crying for you, and since it's his first day I thought I should just let him speak to you."  
"Okay, thanks. Is he..."  
"He's been having a great time until just now, I think. I'll put him on for you." There was silence and then a voice further away from the phone, talking to Patrick, "Hey sweetie, it's Pete on the phone for you."

Pete grinned at Patrick's gasp and a thud as he took the phone.  
"Hey, baby," Pete greeted nervously, unsure of just how bad a state Patrick was in. "I heard you had a little fall, buddy."

"Um," Patrick sniffed, but it sounded more like 'ub' because his nose was all blocked up, probably from crying, "I fell and it really hurted and I wanted a hug but you weren't there."

"You can hug people other than me, squirt. You sound like you've been crying. Are you okay now?"  
Pete tried to ignore the clenching in his chest, the _I told you so._ Something was bound to go a little wrong and just because Patrick had fallen over and gotten upset, it didn't make Pete a horrible person.

"Didn't wanna cry, Petey, so everyone wouldn't think I was a baby, but I missed you and I was really scared."  
"I bet you were, love. It sounds scary. But talking of scary, guses what _I_ did?"  
Patrick perked up, still snuffling but sounding happier. "What?"

Even though he knew Patrick couldn't see, Pete puffed his chest up proudly. "Ordered for myself at Starbucks!"  
Patrick sounded the same as when he was big, when he sighed at Pete. A mixture of fond and unimpressed, trying to downplay his affection. "Wow, I guess you're really a big boy now," He said dryly.

"I swear you're too sassy for a five year old."  
"That's because I'm not," Patrick pointed out wisely, and Pete grinned.  
"I'll be there for you in half an hour, 'kay? See you soon, Trickster. Have fun 'til then. Love you!"  
"Love you too!"

 _Ha_ , Pete told the voice in his head, _Right decision._

***

It was when Pete picked Patrick up that he got the idea. He resolved not to bring it up until Patrick was big again, so he didn't get his hopes up if it wasn't going to work out.

Patrick came hurtling towards him, yelling, and - when Pete was distracted talking to Gina and didn't immediately pay him attention, past a fond greeting - basically scaled Pete's body himself to settle smugly in his arms.  
"So, yeah, let me know if you know anyone willing to work with kids, 'cause I really need an assistant to help me out on some days. Like, part time is fine, I'm just, _ugh_ ," she made a general gesture that Pete assumed was some kind of code for overworked.

"I will," He promised. " _Hey_ , Ricky, did you miss me?"  
Patrick nodded desperately, clinging tighter.  
"He really came outta his shell," Gina said warmly, "Sweet little guy. He sure missed you though. Will we be seeing him again?"

"I hope so. Whaddaya think, Patty-boy?"  
Patrick's response was muffled by where he was kissing Pete's neck happily as a celebration of their re-union, but still audible. "I think yes as long as you don't call me Patty-boy again."  
Gina, unused to Patrick's charming but snarky wit, looked startled and then laughed along with Pete. She looked towards where Patrick had ceased the kissing and moved on to snuffling contentedly into Pete's cheek. Pete shrugged. "He's really cuddly."

  
***

"So, listen, Rick," Pete began as he watched the larger incarnation of his boyfriend - fiancé - assemble a sandwich from entirely things that should not be in a sandwich.  
"Mm?" Patrick mumbled, mouth full of the sandwich he had only created seconds prior.

"Well, like, I was thinking... do you wanna go back to the daycare? I don't mean like every week, or maybe just a couple hours each time, but I think it was really good for you."

Incapacitated by his sandwich, Patrick just nodded - he didn't like going into detail about his feelings on these things unless he was small, understandably -  so Pete continued. "But, like, I feel so guilty about leaving you there by yourself, even though I think it's good for you to be more independent..."

Mouth once again full of the sandwich, which had all but disappeared, Patrick shrugged and looked curious and otherwise tried to nonverbally prompt him to continue.  
"Well, I was talking to Gina, and she's looking for like, volunteers and part time workers to help out, and I was just thinking..."

Sandwich finally vanquished, Patrick spoke. "Yeah, but wouldn't that defeat the whole object?"

Pete shuffled closer to sneak his arm around Patrick's waist. "See, that's the thing, no. Right, 'cause I'd be around but I'd be working and shit, so I wouldn't be there for you, mainly you'd be by yourself and I'd help the other kids or whatever, but if there was, like... some kind of problem, I'd be around."

"Okay, well I mean... we don't even know if they'd even hire you yet."  
Pete pressed into Patrick's side, flicking his flat ironed bangs out of his eyes. "What are you suggesting?"

Patrick reached up to wipe away a smudge of eyeliner from around Pete's eyes. He'd started wearing it recently, not often but it caused a splash at parties and in interviews and maybe other places Patrick didn't like to admit. His eyes went a little hazy as he met Pete's. "I'm suggesting," He murmured dazedly, but didn't finish his sentence. He leaned in, twisting Pete's face sideways to meet his own, but Pete yelped and shoved him off.

"I saw what was in that fucking sandwich! I'm not kissing you until you, like, wash your mouth, dude, ew."

***  
"Rise and shine, first day on the job, up, up!"  
"Whhhh," Pete whined, batting his currently least favourite overexcitable child away. "It's like. Two AM."

"Try _nine_ ," Patrick said smugly, and did Pete make him such a smug child? "They'll beat that smugness out of you at daycare," Pete protested, but Patrick just shrugged and tugged the sleeve of Pete's pyjama top.

He'd gone down there the day after their discussion to ask for a job. "It'll be pretty freelance," He admitted. "Like, I can come down more often when you need me, but usually it will probably be like once a week, or less?" Pete proceeded to explain that he had little to no experience with caring for children other than Patrick, but he liked to think he was pretty all right with him, and that sometimes he'd be unavailable because he was touring with his rock band ("Soft core!" he'd said, like that made all the difference).

She'd hired him on the spot, maybe because she looked exhausted and willing to take whatever help she could get and maybe because of the way she said Patrick spoke about Pete the last time he'd been there.

"I," Patrick declared, in the present, "Am picking your clothes. You have to make a good impression, and all your outfits are _dumb_."  
Pete had protested like Patrick had said he was going to sacrifice his whole family, but then Patrick had sat on the floor and folded his arms, refusing to put on his own clothes unless he also had control of Pete's.

Unsurprisingly, he picked them out his best attempt at matching outfits, triumphantly placing the badly folded pile of clothes on Pete's lap. Only when he put them on did he realise he was now sporting red jeans, a green shirt, purple unzipped hoodie and yellow beanie, pulled down low over the afro he didn't have time to straighten or even comb, which poked messily out of the sides. How other people managed to make it look good, Pete had no idea.

"I look like a clown," He complained. Patrick, in similarly clashing disarray - but the effect more sweet and less embarrassing and physically painful to the eye - looked proud, puffing his chest out.  
"Good," He slapped Pete's back encouragingly. "Kids love clowns."

  
"You're a kid, and I'm a clown," Pete fake-realised, with a gasp. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Patrick tugged on his own yellow beanie and and then on Pete's hoodie to pull his face to Patrick's level, and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "Yup," He hummed contentedly.

***

  
"Hello again! Someone seems happier to be here," Gina chirped as Patrick skipped past her, whistling I Wanna Be Your Lover, wobbly but recognisable. She quirked him an odd look, recognising the tune, and Patrick beamed, loving nothing more than a Prince fan.  
"Don't get him started on his funk," Pete groaned, "He doesn't shut up."

Patrick glared reproachfully, folding his arms and stopping whistling.  
"Just when I was thinking I wouldn't see you guys again," Gina beamed, seemingly always cheerful. "What can I do for you boys?" Pete was eternally grateful that she wasn't staring at his terrible outfit, but felt the need to excuse himself anyway. "Patrick wanted to pick my outfit today," he explained. She laughed.

"It's actually good you came today, because I have a ton of paperwork for the lease, and the tax, and the insurance, all waiting for me and I didn't know when I was going to get time to do them. You can just watch the kids, right, and I'll be back in the office if you need me, or coffee."

Then she swayed behind a little door marked 'office' that Pete hadn't noticed before, leaving Pete glad for the children that he wasn't a serial killer, because it was seriously easy to get yourself alone with a bunch of trusting kids. He looked down at Patrick, taking his hand. "Ready, Ricky?"

***

Pete was only just starting to realise how much of an attention seeker Patrick really was. Maybe it was his ego preening, but he was pretty sure it was only with Pete, sure Patrick didn't act like this with everyone he came across.

But it was starting to turn from flattering into annoying with the fifth painting Patrick came to show Pete, when all the other kids were happily looking after themselves, almost.  
"Tricky," Pete hissed, "I love you, but this is about you being independent, all right? It's a _really_ lovely painting, but you did just make five ones almost exactly the same. Why don't you go show it to James instead?"

Looking less than impressed, Patrick stomped away, just as Pete heard a wail from the slide and immediately dashed over. A little girl with short hair and glasses was sobbing at the bottom, holding her smashed up eyewear and looking down mournfully at her bleeding palm.

"Woah there," Pete yelped, snatching the broken glass away from her. She looked even more  
miserable now, so Pete sat on the floor next to her, with the glasses in his hand. "Don't worry, I'm just taking them so you don't cut yourself again. What's your name?"

"Leela," She sniffed sadly.  
"Well, Leela, I'm Pete, and I'm going to take these to the the office so whoever's looking after you can pick them up later, okay? And I'll get the first aid kit and clean you up all nice and good."  
Looking a little star struck, the girl nodded and relaxed.  
"Okay, Just wait here."  
"Okay. You look like a clown." Pete grit his teeth. _Fucking_ Patrick.

"I like clowns," she said.

  
***

  
Pete grabbed the first aid kit from the wall of the office, dropping the smashed up glasses on the desk. "These are Leela's," He explained. "I don't want her hurting herself, so her dad or mom or whoever can pick them up when they come. She smashed them on the slide. Everything's fine though," He added, skidding back out before she could offer a bemused smile.

Leela stared adoringly at Pete as he wiped the cut and placed a little purple plaster over it, even letting her select the colour. "All done," he grinned, helping her stand up.  
"Thank you," She squeaked, blinking up at Pete.  
"You're welcome," Pete said, mouth quirking up, and then there was a yell and Pete's arm snapped out just on time to catch a chubby fist before it reached its destination.

" _Patrick_ ," He scolded, horrified, "What was that? You don't just punch people for no reason. Say sorry!"  
Leela looked close to tears again. Patrick kicked his sneakered foot against the carpet. "Sorry," he grumbled.

"Go stand in the naughty corner for ten minutes," he told Patrick as Leela skipped off. Challengingly, Patrick glared back, but flinched and skulked away when Pete didn't blink.

***

Pete considered feeling guilty but for once, his brain decided to be logical, and realise that he hadn't really done much wrong, and this was on Patrick. It must be hard for him with all his attachment issues and the fact that usually, he got Pete all to himself, but it didn't excuse his behaviour, and he needed to get over being like this sooner rather than later.

Pete looked at his watch, noticing that Patrick had been there for around ten minutes. He warily approached where Patrick stood, face to the wall, and tapped him on the shoulder. Patrick spun around, revealing his tear streaked face, but Pete resolved to ignore the guilt.

"Hey, Trickster," He said softly; Patrick wasn't crying anymore but Pete didn't want to make him start again. "It's been ten minutes, love."  
Patrick made to dash off immediately at his release, but Pete put an arm out to stop him, then guided them both down to sitting on the floor.

Patrick climbed right into Pete's lap and spread himself all over him, but refused to make eye contact or say anything. "You just gonna stay like that forever?"  
Patrick nodded.  
"I'm a bit worried you'll crush me when you... y'know. Anyway, I'm a responsible carer now, so I'm not just going to punish you and then let you walk away and just end up doing it again. We both know what you did wrong, and I think we both know why you did it, too. Talk," He prodded Patrick in the side.

Patrick lip started to wobble.  
"Nuh-uh! I'm immune to your tears now, Pattycakes. Think I don't know your little ploy to just cry and get out of it? Everyone's life is hard, but we can't just cry and get forgiven. You start crying right now, I'll join in. Watch me. I'll just sit here on the floor and scream until you shut up."

A little squeal escaped Patrick, so Pete tickled his neck. "Was that a smile I saw? Yeah it _was_. C'mon, we gotta talk it out," he insisted, knowing that if Patrick went back to his playing unassured of Pete's undying love for him, it would end nastily.  
"Come on, _five_ minutes and then you can go."

Patrick sighed, like Pete was the misbehaving kid and he was infinitely patient and caring. " _Fine_. I tried to hit her because you were ignoring me but then you were really nice to her, and she has really nice hair, so I thought you might love her more than me."

Pete had to snicker before he schooled his face back into seriousness. It earned a reproachful look from Patrick, but he had enough to spare. "There are _so_ many things wrong with that, kitten. I'll start with the most obvious. That girl, Leela, you know how she differs from you? She's _four_. I don't mean the one year age difference, I mean the sixteen year one. Like as far as I know, she was born four years ago. If I just went around falling in love with unknown preschoolers, that would probably land me in jail."  
Patrick looked sheepish.

"But, like, assuming all that was perfectly fine, I'm kind of offended by your continuous lack of faith in me, I mean." Pete looked down, linking their hands together and pointedly indicating the mood ring on his own finger.  
"I want you to picture this when you get mad and think things like that, okay?"

Patrick nodded, nibbling his lip.  
Pete knelt up, encircling Patrick in his arms and they stayed there, entangled messily and so tightly Pete could feel Patrick breathing.  
"Go on," Pete breathed eventually, kissing Patrick's head and shoving him back towards the sandpit.

He didn't bug Pete again all day, and spent the whole car drive home chatting about all the new friends he'd made. Pete grinned at him in the rearview mirror.

 


End file.
